03493
}} is the 3,495th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 21 July, 2003. Plot Part One Syd walks up to the garage to find it locked up. In the Shop flat, Viv is telling Scott he can't hide away. Scott says he isn't hiding he is having a day off. Donna says if it was her she wouldn't go back, ever. Viv says Scott has a business to run, but Donna retorts that he won't get any business now everyone thinks he is a rapist. Scott storms out for a shower and Viv chastises Donna, telling her to get her brain into gear before she speaks. At Pear Tree Cottage, Syd tells Chloe he wants to mend fences with Scott, Chloe is still upset that Syd told Zoe the truth about Jean. She doesn't like Syd sticking up for his friend. Syd goes to work. Jack is giving Robert a driving lesson when Robert nearly knocks Jarvis down. Jarvis calls Robert a reckless driver. At Home Farm, the social worker, Joy Wakeford, has come to see Zoe. She asks Zoe if she has thought who will look after Jean instead of Chloe now. They discuss Chloe and what a nice girl she seemed. At the Post Office, Viv is talking to Emily. She can't understand why Jean can't live with her. She says it’s strange how they would rather have Jean living with "that lesbian single parent mental case than a decent family". Emily tells her that Zoe loves her and anyone can see that. Cain comes in and Viv asks his opinion. Cain says Home Farm is the last place a child should be, other than with Viv! As Cain exits the shop, Charity is driving down Main Street and Cain shouts her. He asks her where Debbie is and why she hasn't brought her to Wishing Well Cottage yet. Charity says she will speak to Debbie and sort it out. At Home Farm, Zoe asks Joy what will happen to Chloe, Joy says they will need to liaise with the police about that. She asks Zoe if there wasn't anything before the accident that would make her suspicious, Zoe says if there had been she wouldn't have let her look after Jean. Chris comes in and the meeting is over, Joy leaves. Chris says he is glad the meeting went well and now Zoe is sorting out Chloe, he can sort out Scott. Zoe asks what he means but Chris tells her to leave it to him. At Café Hope, Elaine and Ali are teasing Robert about his near miss with Jarvis. Robert says that this time tomorrow he will have his license. Elaine scoffs and says she has more chance of passing than he has. Robert asks if she wants to bet £20 on it, Elaine agrees to the bet. At Home Farm, Chloe turns up and asks Zoe to hear her out. Zoe tells her to go ahead. Chloe says she has done wrong and she is sorry. She asks Zoe if she will not say anything when she tries for other jobs. Zoe looks stern and asks her if she thinks saying sorry will make everything all right. Zoe cannot believe Chloe expects her to keep quiet about it and give her a reference. Chloe says again that she is sorry. Zoe tells her she is fired, she doesn't want her near Jean or the house and she will go out of her way to make sure Chloe never works with children ever again. She tells Chloe to leave her keys on the way out. Part Two Charity is in Main Street, Chloe runs after her and waits for her to come out of the shop. In the café Viv gives Scott some money to go to the Woolpack with. Scott jokes that if he gets lynched then Viv is to blame. Charity exits the shop and Chloe asks her to talk to Zoe for her. Charity asks what she expects her to say to Zoe and tells her she is the limit. Chloe begs Charity but Charity says she has caused upset for Debbie as Chris thought Debbie had hurt Jean. Chloe says she thought they were supposed to be friends. Charity scoffs at this and leaves. In the Woolpack Jarvis is moaning about young people driving. Scott walks in and sits on his own. Syd goes over to him and tries to talk to him. Scott tells him to get lost and won't listen to Syd's apologies. Syd tells him that Chloe came onto him and begs Scott to listen. Scott says he trusted Syd and can't say it’s now all right. Syd blames Chloe and says if she had kept her hands off him Jean wouldn't have been hurt and none of this would have happened. Scott asks what he means, Syd says it doesn't matter and leaves, Scott runs after him. Outside the Woolpack, Scott asks Syd if Chloe had something to do with Jean being hurt. The two start pushing and shoving each other and Chloe runs over and tells them to stop. Scott asks Chloe if it’s true that she hurt Jean, Chloe says it was an accident. Scott says he wants them both out of his house. Before they can argue any further though a TV comes flying out of Pear Tree Cottage. The three run over and Scott asks the man outside what is going on. The man tells Scott to consider himself evicted. At Home Farm Charity talks to Debbie. They discuss Chloe, Scott and Jean and Debbie says she can't believe Chloe lied. She asks Charity how she felt when she found out Debbie was her daughter and why she lied. Charity says she was terrified and then tells Debbie she has told lies in the past too. Debbie asks if Charity will stay mates with Chloe, Charity says she doesn't know. At Holdgate Farm, Frances, Ronnie, Ali and Elaine are eating dinner. Elaine tells her mum and dad that she has got a cancellation driving test for the following day. Ali tells his mum about the bet Elaine and Robert have and then jokes its part of a mating ritual. Ronnie tells her to watch out for that lad as he is out for what he can get. Elaine says she doesn't care about Robert at all. At Home Farm, Charity is trying to put Debbie off packing and offers to take her shopping. Debbie picks up on this and challenges Charity. Charity says that now things have changed she thought Debbie might want to stay there. Debbie puts her straight and says she loves what she has with Charity but Home Farm isn't her home and she still wants to go and live with Cain. The police are talking to Zoe and Chris again. DI Keysell asks Zoe if she can remember anything else about Scott as they need hard evidence. Zoe tells them she is schizophrenic. Chris says that is the reason she can't remember anything. DI Keysell say a DNA test will prove Scott is Jean's father, but it won't prove if he is a rapist. Charity comes in and interrupts and the police leave. Charity asks Chris to apologise to Debbie as if they can convince her she is welcome then she might stay. Chris says that if Debbie wants to go then who is he to stand in her way. His phone rings and he answers, he asks Charity to leave. He is telling the man on the phone that he doesn't want to speak to Scott and to carry on with what he is paying him to do. At Pear Tree Cottage, the bailiff gets off his phone and tells Scott that Chris doesn't want to speak to him. They continue to throw all the house contents onto the street. Jarvis shouts over that what they are doing is criminal damage. Chloe tries to scoop her clothes up from the road. At Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie is with Cain. They talk about Charity not wanting Debbie to leave. Debbie says she wants to live with the Dingles, but doesn't want to have to choose between her mother and her father. In Chris's office Zoe tells Chris she is going to see Jean but she is nervous about having Jean home. Chris reassures her. The phone rings and it goes to Chris's answer machine- it is Scott wanting to speak to Chris. Chris ignores it. Charity walks into the living room to find Debbie and Cain in there. Cain tells her he has come to talk about Debbie. Charity is still not happy about Debbie going but Debbie says she doesn't feel wanted at Home Farm and wants to live with Cain. Zoe comes in to take Debbie with her to see Jean. Charity isn't happy that Zoe has seen Cain in Home Farm. Cain says he doesn't care what Zoe thinks. Charity says Home Farm is the best place for Debbie, Cain doesn't seem to agree. Meanwhile Chris is telling Terry everything that has happened. Terry says he is surprised Chris hasn't gone ballistic, Chris tells him there is more than one way to skin a cat. Outside Pear Tree Cottage, Scott and Chloe are still gathering their belongings up from the floor, Scott picks up a photo of him, Chloe and Jean taken at the Christening and gives it to Chloe. He says he is staying at his mums and leaves. Syd walks up to Chloe and says they will stay at the B&B for tonight. The photo is left on the road. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday